Amor, Ódio e Vingança
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ela se tornou uma assassina para matar aquele que matou sua família, só não esperava se apaixonar pelo filho daquele assassino. Inu&kag,Sess&Rin,San&Mir ..:: PARADA, LER PROFILE ::..


**Nota:** Esse primeiro capitulo é somente uma introdução no assunto, então ele é bem mínimo o.O Se vocês gostarem eu posto o segundo cap Então, vamos à fic o/**  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**  
**

**Cap. 1 - ínicio**

O silenciador não permitiu que o ensurdecedor som daquele tiro fosse ouvido, a bala perfurou a cabeça do homem gordo deitado no chão o fazendo morrer de imediato. A mulher que atirou o olhou com nojo, olhou por todo o apartamento, ele não quisera lhe dar a informação, mas com certeza no meio de tantas gavetas teria algo para ela. Andou com passos leves, a experiência não deixava ser descuidada com aquele assassinato. Abriu várias gavetas encontrando somente porcarias, foi para o mini escritório que aquele gordo tinha, abriu a porta levemente e viu uma escrivaninha e mais moveis. Aquele gordo era amigo do maldito traficante que matara sua família quando pequena, um grande influente, o velho myouga como eles o chamavam. Andou com passos leves até a escrivaninha vendo quatro gavetas, duas em cada lado. Mas seus olhos bateram em uma com uma tranca. Foi lentamente até está gaveta, e puxou-a. Não abria, puxou mais uma vez e comprovou que não abria, manteve a calma e ansiedade, tinha que pegar o que queria rápido e sair dali, olhou em volta e seus olhos pararam em uma caixinha de couro em cima da mesa, a abriu e viu uma chave. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e abriu a pequena gaveta, dentro dela um bilhete com alguns números e letras, seus olhos tiveram um brilho nunca visto, não era endereço algum. Era a senha do cofre.

- Esse velhote, além do endereço ele vai me dar dinheiro. – Ela sussurrou, mais para si do que para qualquer outro. Com o papel na mão foi dando leves toques durante toda a parede, constatando que em uma parte era oca. Puxou com cuidado, olhou para sua mão vendo a luva preta de couro, lembrava se do início como era difícil abrir as coisas com aquela luva, voltou de seus devaneios e olhou para o cofre todo atualizado. Digitou as letras e números e abriu o cofre vendo alguns blocos de dólares, e lá no fundo, um papelzinho com um endereço e telefone, e um nome... O mais importante e procurado nome: Inu Taisho.

_Uma garotinha de aparentes 7 anos pulava feliz, um pouco suja, mas feliz voltando para casa, iria encontrar sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão mais novo o qual tinha apenas 1 aninho. Adorava cuidar dele, o ver rir com aquela risadinha de neném. Olhou para frente ao parar de pular, sua casa, adorava aquele lugar. Entrou pelo portãozinho, e quando foi entrar pela porta da frente ouviu um grito, se assustou e saiu de perto da porta indo para a lateral da casa, olhou pela janela com telinha, não podia acreditar no que via a vizinhança não sem intrometia com assunto dos vizinhos, e já estava à noite, o sol já havia se posto e ela estava voltando da casa da amiguinha. Um homem de curtos cabelos prateados, corpo atlético, mas vestido com terno estava ali na sala. A garotinha observava cada movimento, e mesmo sendo novinha tomava cuidado, sabia que ele era yokai e entendia que ele só não a notava por estar com cheiro de terra. A primeira cena que viu deu a entender que ele dera um tapa em sua mãe, as cenas seguintes foram uma discussão que não estava sendo escutada por ser em sussurros, e uma arma. A pequenina olhou para a arma na mão cheia de anéis daquele homem, segurou as lágrimas, não queria ser notada se não morria também. Sim, sabia o significado da morte já que a vira ali, em sua frente... A morte de sua mãe, seu pai e seu pequenino irmão. _

Kagome Higurashi, a mesma garotinha que presenciou a morte da família, a mesma mulher que estava ali naquele escritório, correu para a janela com lágrimas nos olhos e pulou por ela, não caindo, pulou para subir ao telhado ao escutar vozes no corredor do mesmo andar. Seu cheiro? Irreconhecível, já que era o mesmo cheiro de terra daquele dia. (n/a: gente ela toma banho xD, mas é que a terra a ajudava a se camuflar, aí ela sempre se sujava um pouquinho antes de qualquer assassinato xD).

-

-

-

**Espero que tenham gostado do iníciozinho. Espero que leiam minha fic o.O xD**

**E me mandem: _Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews e mais um tikim de reviews_ xD.**

_" B jux "_


End file.
